Collection
by Marie-Miau
Summary: This is a collection of Bethyl stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first little story about Beth and Daryl!

The story takes place in the prison. Beth and Daryl have a secret relationship but what happens when someone finds out?

**Marks**

It was a warm spring day and Beth was sitting in the sun with Judith in her arms. Next to her was her sister Maggie cleaning all the weapons. In front of her was a gun she just fieldstripped. It was such a beautiful day so everyone was outside the prison, even though it was so much cooler inside. Rick and Carl were in their little field to water the growing vegetables. Hershel was standing next to them and taught them how to do it right. Carol was controlling the fence and watched the kids running and playing. The rest of the group was inside. Michoone was on a little run to collect all the little extra wishes they had. Carl was complaining for days that he had read the same comic again and again over two weeks and he wanted to know how the story continues. For Maggie and Glenn she always brings condoms. Of course this is a secret but everybody knows it and nobody says anything about it. Michoone wonders every time how it is even possible that they want a new pack after such a short time. But then again nobody knows that Maggie and Glenn are not the only ones using them. Beths eyes wandered over to where Daryl was working on his motorcycle. He was sweating and covered in oil. His look made her mouth water. Nobody knows about their secret relationship. Of course not. The whole group would be speechless, Hershel would be shocked and Maggie would beat the shit out of Daryl for touching Beth. So it was no option to tell them about it. Even though she´d love to have a relationship with him like Maggies and Glenns. They don´t need to be careful so nobody would see or know about them. They can show it to everyone. Her attention snapped back to Judith as she tried to tear down Beths scarf.

"Judith, stop that! You´re going to choke me!" Beth laughed and took the little girls hands.

Maggie smiled and looked over to them. Then she saw a bite on Beths neck. Her smile disappeared suddenly and she stormed over to Beth. "Beth! Where did you get that from? Was it a walker?!"

Beth panicked and stood up, trying to get out of her reach. "No, it´s alright, it is nothing..." Everyone started to watch them. Daryl looked over to them with concern. Beth stumbled backwards but she wasn´t fast enough. Maggie gripped the scarf and pulled it down. Her breath caught. All over her neck were lovebites.

"Beth, what the fuck! Who did this to you?!" Maggie was screaming by now and everyone looked over with curiosity.

"N-no one..." Beth could only stutter. Judith struggled in her arms and started to cry.

"Beth! Tell me now!"

"Hey, what´s wrong?" Daryl called over to them and started to walk towards them.

"You ask me what´s wrong?" Maggie turned Beth over to him. "Here, look at her!"

Daryl now stood in front of Beth and he was tongue-tied. 'Well, fuck.'

Maggie turned Beth over again. She looked her directly in the eyes but Beth avoided to look at her. "Who. Did. This." Beth said nothing and just stared to her feet. She was stunned because of the next words she heard.

"I did." This was all he could say before he stumbled backwards. He felt a sharp pain and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Maggie had punched him. Hard. So hard he could see little stars dancing through his vision. Carol rushed over to them and she took Judith she disappeared with her as fast as she could.

"Maggie, stop that right now!" Beth jumped between them as she stomped towards him. Maggie eventually stopped but kept screaming at him. "Are you fucking my sister or what?!" Now that was embarrassing. Everyone could hear them but at that moment it didn´t matter.

"Not a nice way to say it but yes." Daryl stared her directly in the eyes with his cold gaze. Maggie shoved Beth away and raised her fist again. Glenn hurried over after finally realizing what happened and stopped her.

"Maggie, calm down. What exactly is going on?" He tried to soothe her.

"Daryl fucked my little sister." Maggie calmed down a bit but everyone could see that it only needed a little teasing and she would explode. Glenn looked at Beth and then over to Daryl. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Then he saw the marks and his eyes widened. Beth hurried over to Daryl and checked his jaw. It was bruised but not broken and Beth let out a breath she didn´t know she was holding. Maggie glared at Daryl. Rick watched the scene from the distance and now walked over to them.

Rick confronted Daryl with something everyone thought about but nobody mentioned. "Daryl... Don´t you think she´s a little bit too young? I mean she is only eighteen and you´re a man."

"Like you just said. She is eighteen and she can do whatever she wants to do. And I don´t think the age gap is a matter by now." Daryl stared them all down. He stared at Maggie with an icy cold in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Beth to show them how serious he was.

"You won´t hurt her. Or else I´ll feed you to the walkers piece by piece." He could hear how serious she was.

"Don´t look forward to it, I´d never hurt her." They stared at each other in silence.

"Let´s wait and see what daddy will say about that." Maggie turned on her heel and stormed away to the fence. Glenn followed her carefully. She´ll have to stab some walkers to cool down. Now everybody slowly went back to their work.

Beth looked at Daryl. "Everything´s alright?" she asked softly.

"Of course. Now we can stop meeting at night and we can sleep together in one bed." He smirked at her because of the double meaning. She smiled back widely and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately and he kissed back and groaned in response. Partly because of lust partly because of pain. "Be careful baby, your sister got a tough right hook."

"Sorry." Beth laughed.

"Today you can sleep in my bed. Although you won´t get to sleep that much." He smiled as she punched him playfully. Then he hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so this is the next little story. And it is smutty! I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you´ll like it. Enjoy!

**Bad Girl**

"I heard you´ve been a bad girl, Beth. Walking outside the prison without any permission. I think you need a little punishment." Daryl and Beth were in the office they have found some weeks ago. In this room they can be together without anybody noticing. It was far away from the prison cells on the other side of the building. Of course they only met at night when everybody was asleep and only the person who had the night shift in the watch tower was still awake. That way nobody would ever notice they were more than just friends. The office was pretty big. There was a desk with one chair on each side and a big black sofa with a small table in front of it. Daryl was sitting in a chair and Beth was standing next to him.

"I´m so sorry, I just wanted to be alone for a while without someone around me..." Beth looked to her feet with guilt in her eyes.

"You know that it´s too dangerous? There are way too many walkers outside." Daryls voice seemed to be so cold at that moment.

"I won´t do it again... Daryl, I´m so-"

"Nah, call me Mr Dixon." Daryl grinned and Beth blushed.

"I won´t do it again Mr Dixon." She looked at her feet again but smiled slightly.

"We´ll see. Now take off your clothes." Beth wanted to grab her shirt and take it off when Daryl suddenly stopped her. "No, not like this. Do it slowly and seduce me."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Beth watched him with confusion.

"Well... You just need to imagine some music and then dance to it. Sway your hips and so on."

"Okay... I never did something like this before..."

"Just try it."

"Okay..." Beth closed her eyes and tried to imagine slow music playing. She hesitantly started to sway her hips to the beat. She didn´t know what she should do with her hands so she placed them on her hips. After a short while she felt more confident and reached for the hem of her shirt. Slowly she started to lift it inch by inch and then tossed it to the ground. Daryl watched every movement and felt the heat running through his body. She wore a white bra with a little black bow between her breasts. Her lips were slightly parted as she moved her hands up and down her sides, then over her breasts and back to her stomach, all the while thinking about Daryls hands touching her that way. It made her moan softly and she opened her eyes to look at him with lust in her eyes. Her gaze made him breathless and he licked his lips. She unbuttoned her shorts and let them slide down her long legs and to the ground, revealing a pair of white panties. She turned around and looked at him over her shoulder, all the while swaying her hips to the music in her head. She opened her bra and let it fall on the floor. Then she stripped off her panties and now she was completely naked, swaying her hips to the music only she could hear. He wanted her to turn around but couldn´t say anything. He was speechless and his pants were painfully tight by now.

"You sure you never did that before?" he asked with a hoarse voice. She turned around again to look at him and nodded. He stood up and walked over to her. "That was damn good." Beth smiled and blushed at his compliment. "Now go to the desk and bent over." he said with a cold voice. Beth did as she was told and Daryl positioned himself behind her. Without any warning he smacked her ass and made her jump.

"What the fuck?!"

"Shut up. Like I said, you´ve been a bad girl and now you need to be punished." He smacked her ass again, this time a bit harder. Her reddening ass made him arouse even more. With one finger he started to rub her clit and with the other hand he kept spanking her. Beth moaned at the feeling of the sweet punishment. Soon she was so aroused she was dripping wet.

"Spread your legs open." She did what he said and he slipped one finger inside her, slowly thrusting inside her again and again. She moaned out loud at that and he unbuttoned his pants and his length sprung free.

"Daryl, I-" She gasped as he smacked her again.

"What did I say?" he warned her.

"Mr Dixon, please..." Beth was breathless

"Please what?" She could hear the smile through his voice.

"I-I need you."

"Where do you need me?"

"Inside..."

"What?"

"I need you... Inside." She was so desperate by now and he liked it. He wanted her to beg for it.

"I don´t understand what you mean."

"Please... Please fuck me Mr Dixon!" She shouted desperately and with that he thrusted his whole length inside her with one quick move. Beth screamed out loud in pleasure and Daryl grabbed her hips roughly. Surely there will be bruises in the morning. He groaned as he thrusted inside her again and again. He reached down with one hand to rub her clit and she moaned in pleasure. "Mr Dixon... I... I think I´m about to cum."

"You cum when I allow you to do so." he panted.

"But... I..."

He thrusted inside her even harder. He was close too. He thrusted inside her a few more times.

"Please, I can´t wait anymore!" Beth begged him.

"Cum for me baby." Daryl panted and she moaned out loud in pleasure as she came. He thrusted inside her one more time and released himself inside her. They stood there for a moment and tried to catch breath. After a short while picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. He lay her down and climbed on it next to her. They looked each other in the eyes and he kissed her lovingly. "Please don´t go out alone again. You scared me."

"I´m sorry. I didn´t thought about the danger."

"Just don´t do it again... Okay?"

"Okay..." She snuggled closer to him. He was still dressed. He caressed her bare back and they lay there in silence for a while.

"Let´s go back to the cells, we need to get some sleep." Beth nodded and redressed herself quickly. They walked back to the prison cells and Daryl stopped in front of Beths. "So... Good night baby... Next night we´ll continue." He smiled at her.

"Good night." Beth smiled back at him and kissed him softly. He turned around and walked back to his cell. Beth lay down on her bed and smiled to herself. She blushed a bit while she thought about the night and she had to admit she really liked her little punishment. She´ll ask him to do that again next time.

Yeah! So I hope you liked it. If you have an idea or a request about what I should write next just tell me. Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story without zombies. Daryl works at Hershels farm and Beth is the innocent little girl. But what they´ll do at that lake is not so innocent. LEMON

**Swimming Session**

It was a warm and sunny summer day. Just perfect to go swimming. So Beth and Daryl decided to go to the lake near the farm. Daryl helped Beths father with the farm this year because he needed the money to pay the rent for his apartment. Three years ago he was at the farm for the first time to repair the truck. And that was also the first time Beth saw him. She was a little scared of him because he seemed like someone who gets in trouble often. She just felt like that about him. But it turned out he is a really nice person instead. A bit rough but a real gentleman. Now that she was older and more mature she began to see the other sides of him. And she had to admit she was attracted to him. A lot. It felt so forbidden for her, the little farmers daughter - so young and innocent - , to have feelings for this older man who seemed definitely not so innocent. Rather experienced. And it turned her on! But of course she didn´t tell anyone. Especially not Maggie. She could talk about everything with her but if she told her she was attracted to Daryl she would probably freak out. Daryl didn´t know either. So she just spent every moment possible with him without telling him what she actually wanted to do with him right now. Daryl on the other hand would rather not spend his free time with her. Not because he didn´t liked her. No, it was the opposite of that. Every time he saw her he just wants to tear her clothes off of her and just take her right there. Of course he couldn´t do that. She was too young for him and she was Hershels daughter! He respected the man so no way he could take the innocence from his little girl. But when she asked him to go swimming with her he just couldn´t say no to those big blue eyes. So they were both sitting on his motorcycle and driving to the beautiful spot at the lake she had told him about. When they reached it Beth jumped off of his bike to the ground and smiled widely.

"So? What do you say?" She spun around in her white summer dress.

'Beautiful' he thought as he looked at her. "It´s really nice here."

There was this soft grass next to the clear water of the lake and all that was surrounded by the green trees that were swaying in the light wind. Beth smiled even wider and pulled the blanket out of her bag and laid it on the ground. Daryl got off of his bike and leaned against it as he watched her. Beth kicked off her sandals and pulled the white dress over her head, revealing her soft skin and a black bikini. Daryl nearly gasped. It was short and left not so much for the imagination but it was still decent. She threw her dress next to her shoes.

"What are you waiting for? Come over here and take off your clothes."

Daryl grinned. Beth immediately realized what she just said and became red like a tomato.

"N-no! I didn´t mean it that way!"

"Oh, that´s a shame. Now you hurt my feelings." He pouted playfully and watched her in amusement as she began to stutter an excuse.

"I-I´m sorry... I didn´t..."

"Just kidding, calm down..." He walked over to her and kicked his shoes off before sitting down on the blanket. He already wore his swimming trunks so there was no need to change. Beth pulled out her suncream and looked at him.

"Don´t you want to take your shirt off? I can´t rub it into your skin with that thing on."

"Nah."

"Why?" she observed him quizzically. "Definitely not because of your body. I bet you look so hot without your shirt." she mumbled to herself.

"What?" How could he hear that?

"What? Nothing!" she blushed. "Come on, take it off, you don´t want to swim with that, am I right?"

"Beth, I really don´t want to..." He looked at her and there it was again. Those big blue eyes he just couldn´t say no to. "Alright... But don´t say a word!"

She was a bit confused but nodded. He took it off and threw it to their other things. Beth eyed him. He looked indeed so hot! He was trained and his skin was tanned because of the work and sun. She licked her lips absently and of course Daryl noticed it and smiled a little.

"Like what you see?"

'Yes!' she thought but didn´t answer him. "Okay, turn around. I´ll do your back and the rest you can do on your own."

He hesitantly turned around and she was startled at the sight of his back. There were scars all over him. Some of them came from deep wounds, others were smaller. And all of them would probably never fade. She stroked with one hand over them lightly and Daryl looked at her over his shoulder. Their eyes met and she could see the sadness in his eyes he tried to cover with his firm gaze. She had promised him to say nothing so she just caressed his back with the suncream silently. When she was done she stood up and walked around him to sit in his lap. She opened the sunscreen again and started to rub it into the skin of his chest.

"You don´t have to..." he began.

"Yes, but I want to." The tone in her voice meant that there was nothing left to argue about. He turned his head away and let her do whatever she wanted. When she came to his shoulders she massaged them lightly and she smiled softly at him when he closed his eyes at the pleasure. "Okay, done." she said after a while and handed him the sunscreen after she sat back down on the blanket. He rubbed the lotion into the skin of his arms and wanted to hand it back to her. "No. Now it´s your turn." she grinned.

"Whatever you want..." he mumbled. He poured a bit on his hand and reached for her arm to gently rub it into the soft skin. He started with her shoulder and rubbed it all over her arm to her wrist. He did the same with her other arm. After that he mentioned her to lay back and she held herself up with her elbows to keep watching him. He grabbed her right leg and started to pour the lotion all over it. Then he started to rub it into the skin, starting with her ankle. Next was her lower leg. After he was finished with it he laid her leg over his shoulder and started with her thigh. He watched her carefully as he touched her inner thigh and the closer he came to her center the more heated she looked. But maybe it was only his imagination. He repeated the same with her other leg.

"Lay down." He commanded and she did what he told her to do. He sat on top of her and brushed her hair away from her back. He opened the top of her bikini and she jumped but said nothing. She slipped out of it and laid it next to her. He poured out more of the lotion over her back and carefully started to massage her back. She moaned in pleasure as he continued. Her skin was so soft and she was nearly naked under him. And on top of that her moans turned him on. He wanted her to scream his name while he was doing other things to her. He bent over and kissed her shoulder softly and made his way with his lips all over to her neck. He could hear her breath getting faster. Suddenly he turned her around and captured her lips. Then he sat up again. "I´m not done yet." he whispered. He poured the lotion over her upper body now and massaged it into her skin. His attention was especially on her breasts. They weren´t that big but he wasn´t disappointed. They looked beautiful and fitted perfectly into his hands. They seemed to be made only for him. He bent over and kissed her lips again. At first it was soft and gentle but after a short while it became more passionate. He licked her lips to silently ask her to open her mouth for him. Hesitantly she opened it and he slipped his tongue inside to play with hers. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands in his nearly shoulder-length hair. He started to grind against her and she could feel his growing erection. She moaned out loud against his mouth and it motivated him even more. He deepened the kiss and reached down to play with her right breast. Now he moved from her lips to her neck and placed hot open mouthed kisses and bites all over it. He could see the skin starting to redden and smiled inwardly.

'There will be so many lovebites when I´m finished.' Then he remembered what exactly he was doing and quickly sat up again. "Beth..."

"Daryl... Don´t stop..." Beth groaned. She sat up too and kissed him hard before he could say anything. Now that she had him where she wanted him all the time she won´t allow him to ruin it. She straddled his lap and pressed herself against him. She rubbed herself against his erection and shoved him a little so he laid on the ground. He groaned out loud as she started to rub against him more intensely and she threw her head back and moaned at the pleasure. He grabbed her hips with his hands and clawed his nails into her skin.

"Beth... Wait!" they both panted heavily and looked at each other with lust filled eyes.

"Why? Don´t you want me?" She tried to grind against him again but his tight grip prevented her from doing so.

"Fuck! Beth, of course I want you!" he was so frustrated.

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because... You are Hershels daughter and if I just take you... You are so innocent."

"I´m not a virgin anymore." she simply said. Daryl just looked at her. "I lost it with Jimmy, my last boyfriend."

"But still... You are too young..."

"Hey! I´m eighteen and I can decide things on my own!"

"But... Are you sure you want this?" she didn´t answer him and just kissed him again. He rolled her under him and grabbed her hands to pin them over her head with his hand. The other hand traced down her body and under her bikini briefs. She gasped against his mouth as he touched her in an intimate way and he began to rub her clit. Her back arched when he touched the pearl. Then two of his fingers entered her slowly while his thumb continued to rub the pearl. She wanted to dig her nails into his shoulder or get hold of something else but his hand wouldn´t let hers go. He had her pinned under him and she couldn´t do anything. Now he started to pump his fingers inside her and she bit down on his lower lip. His pace became faster and faster and she could feel the heat inside her beginning to rise.

"Daryl... I..." She started to squirm under him and she knew she was about to cum. The heat inside her exploded and she moaned against him and he started to capture her lips again. He could feel her orgasm around his fingers and grinned. After she rode her orgasm out he pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean. Beth blushed in a deep red and watched him until he was finished.

She wanted to sit up but he stopped her. "I´m still not finished with you." He reached down and slipped her bikini briefs off. Now she was completely exposed. He slipped his swimming trunks off too and now both of them were naked. He laid down between her legs again and nibbled at her earlobe. "You have a condom?" he breathed against her ear. He was surprised as she nodded and she grabbed her bag. After a little while she found one and gave it to him. He sat up to roll it over and then he was between her legs again. Slowly he entered her and she gasped as he stretched her.

"Mmh... You´re so tight and wet..." he whispered and nibbled at her earlobe. She only threw her head back in response as he filled her completely. He started to thrust inside her slowly at first. Gentle, so he wouldn´t hurt her.

"More, please..." she panted heavily as she begged.

So he grabbed her leg and laid it over his shoulder to get a better angle and fill her even more. She screamed his name and her voice was filled with lust and passion and he thrusted inside her harder. Her moans became louder and louder and he bit down on her shoulder so his own moans wouldn´t be louder than hers. He wanted her to scream his name while cumming. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder but it fueled her lust on instead of hurting her.

"Daryl... I´m... So close..."

"I want you to say my name when you cum." He pumped inside her harder and harder as he felt his own orgasm building. He wanted her release first but he wouldn´t last any longer.

"D-Daryl!" he heard her scream his name as this wonderful feeling ripped through her body and he followed right after her. He rolled off of her and they laid there in silence, panting heavily. Beth was the first to break the silence.

"Wow... That was... Wow."

"Yeah..." he said with a pleased voice.

Beth tried to stand up with wobbly legs and picked up her bikini. He sat up immediately and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to get dressed..."

"Oh no, you won´t get dressed." He stood up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck! What are you doing?"

"We´ll take a bath." And one second later they were both in the cold water of the lake. She came back to the surface quickly.

"You idiot! You could have warned me!" she spat out. She tried to punch him but he caught her hand in the air. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her legs around him underwater. He caressed her back and kissed her bruised neck.

"Ready for another round before we go back?" he smiled.

"Of course." she grinned at him.

So, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome and they motivate me to write more!


End file.
